Don't Make Me Wait
by southernbelleWCG
Summary: My version of the story's ending. Bella and Edward's life after Eclipse.
1. Chapter 1

1

It was early on a Sunday morning. The sun shone through the curtains, illuminating the room in a mystical fashion. It was a rare event to see the sun this bright, living in Forks. It made me feel especially happy about the day ahead. I was lying in his bed, tangled in the sheets with the pillow to the left of my face. I had just opened my eyes, so everything was still a little blurry. To the right of me lay Edward. His eyes were fixated on me. As my eyes adjusted to the room and the light, I smiled and chuckled to myself. His skin was sparkling in the sunlight. It is so unfair to be so beautiful. He was mine, though, all mine and I felt blessed to be in his presence.

"Good morning, sunshine." He murmured.

"Hey." I breathed.

I realized that my breath must be incredibly disgusting. Damn, morning breath.

"I need to go brush my teeth." I said in a slightly raspy voice.

"I have an extra toothbrush in my bathroom." He said.

I got up from the bed and quickly walked to the bathroom. I closed the door and looked at myself in the mirror. My messy hair was evident of bed head and my face was sticky from night sweat.

_Ugh, I look like a demented Barbie doll._

I washed my face, brushed my teeth and fixed my hair into a ponytail. I turned off the light and walked back into Edward's bedroom. He was still on the bed. He watched me as I climbed back into the bed with him.

"Did you sleep well last night, love?" He asked.

"Pretty well, actually, I don't think I woke up once."

"No, you sure didn't. I would have known. You did talk a little bit, though." He chuckled.

I looked down and blushed.

"What did I say, exactly?"

"Something about Charlie and the wedding plans…" He trailed off.

"Oh my God, the engagement! I almost forgot!" I cried, embarrassed.

He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around my waist to pull me closer to him. My heart jumped. He breathed in deeply and gently glided his nose across my collarbone. I let out a gasp and smiled to myself. I found it hard to breathe when he touched me. His nose continued to glide up to my jaw line and to the corner of my lips. His lips met mine with a sense of urgency. It was a quick kiss, though, unfortunately. Our lips separated. He looked at me with his liquid topaz eyes.

"Would you like me to tell Charlie today?" I asked him, hesitantly.

"Only if you're ready." He said.

"I am."

"He won't hate you for this, Bella, don't be worried." He assured me.

I grabbed my engagement ring from the bedside table and put it on my ring finger. It fit perfectly. It looked spectacular in the morning sunlight. I took Edward's hand in mine and looked at him. I ran my free hand over his cheek. His eyes closed as my fingers lightly caressed his face. He turned his head into my hand and kissed my fingertips, then my palm. As he opened his eyes, they glittered in the light.

"Let's go." He smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

We walked downstairs to find the rest of the Cullens sitting in the living room, all tending to separate matters. As I figured, they would be staying inside today. It would have been risky for them to be out on a day like this, their secret might be exposed.

"Good morning!" Edward boomed.

"Good morning, everyone!" I chimed in.

Alice jumped up and skipped to me in such a childish way; I would have sworn she was ten if I did not know her.

"Let me see it!" She said exuberantly.

"Fine."

I held out my hand and twisted it in the light, letting the diamond sparkle and gleam, like a certain vampire I knew.

"Ah! It's perfect!" She squealed.

"I knew it would be." Edward said happily.

Esme and Rosalie were quickly at my side appraising the ring.

"Welcome to the family, dear." Esme cooed.

"I'm happy for you two." Rosalie said.

I was surprised that Rosalie was being so kind. Out of all the Cullens, I expected Rosalie to be the least excited. However, I appreciated her blessing. I knew it was going to be hard for her at first once I _really_ became a member of the Cullen household.

After a few minutes of conversation, Edward lightly tugged my waist and pulled me into the kitchen.

"Are you hungry, sweetheart?"

"Sort of. Do you actually have food here?"

"Well, since Alice knew that you would be staying over, she went to the market and bought a few things."

He walked over to the rarely used pantry and opened the doors. Inside was a box of Cheerio's, a bag of bagels, a box of granola bars, two bananas and an apple. My heart filled with joy as I imagined Alice in the supermarket trying to find food for me. I chuckled at my private joke and walked over towards Edward.

"I'm not too terribly hungry, so I think I will just eat the apple for now."

I reached into the pantry and grabbed the shiny, red apple. I walked over to the sink to rinse it off. I turned on the water to a tepid temperature and began washing the apple. Suddenly I felt those familiar, marble-like arms wrap around waist. Edward rested his chin on my shoulder. He lifted his hands off my hips and began to help me wash the apple. I could not breathe. I could feel his body on his back: his stomach, his pelvis. I could feel his breath moving slowly in and out of his mouth as he tucked his chin into my neck. I tipped my head back slightly and closed my eyes. His hands were caressing mine as we held the fruit. He let one of his hands go to turn off the sink.

"I think it's clean now." He murmured.

He set the apple next to the sink and held me for a moment, my back still facing him. I turned my head to find his, but he was already there. He lifted his hand up and caressed my neck. I caught my breath, but it soon became fast paced and irregular. I could not think clearly. He left trails of kisses up and down the nape of my neck. He quickly turned me around to face him and leaned in to kiss me. This was not one of the chaste kisses I was used to, this one was full of yearning. I ran my hands through his thick, disheveled hair. His hands traveled up and down my back. Shivers of anticipation shot up and down my spine. His lips parted, allowing me to go farther than he had ever let me before. Then after a few moments of our heated entanglement, he gently pulled me away from him.

"Let's do something fun today." He grinned.

"But it's sunny outside, you can't risk it." I said sadly.

"Then let us go somewhere private, we shouldn't waste such a pretty day. I was thinking that it would be nice to go to the meadow."

I could not help but smile as the butterflies rushed through my stomach. We had not been to the meadow together since that first day he took me there. Memories from that day were running through my head. That was the first time we kissed. The first time we professed our love for one another.

"I would love that." I whispered.

He kissed me once more, this time with less force. I grabbed my apple and we quietly slipped out the kitchen door. I would need a snack for the road.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the perfect day to be out doors. The sun shone down on Forks with a soft glow. The temperature was just right, seventy-two degrees and there was absolutely no humidity. Edward sped down the highway, as usual, with the music on high volume. Lucky for him, Carlise had installed tinted windows in Edward's car, so no one could see his sparkling skin. I doubt anyone would see anyway, though, we were just a blur to the cars we passed. Edward's fingers intertwined with mine, his thumbs rubbing small circles in the palm of my hand. We were listening to one of Edward's favorite new bands, Vampire Weekend, ironically enough. The old-school, indie beats thumped through the Volvo's subwoofers.

"Who gives a fuck about an oxford comma, I've seen those English dramas too, they're cruel…" Edward sang.

I giggled. It was funny to see Edward behaving like a regular teenage boy. I began to wonder about his life before he had turned.

"Were you always this silly?" I asked him.

"What do you mean?" He chuckled.

"Before you turned, what were you like? What sort of things did you like to do? What kind of music did you like? Did you ever consider going on the Titanic?"

My questions were becoming sillier. I stopped myself before he could think I was a fool.

" Hah. What is this, twenty questions, love? I will answer in the order you asked. I do not remember much of my life before Carlise saved me. However, I do remember some things…"

"Like…"

"Well, I've always been fond of playing the piano. I think I began playing at a fairly young age. I do recall enjoying baseball as a recreational activity growing up. Umm…that's all I can think of really. Sorry."

"That's fine."

"I liked all sorts of music. I remember that. Music can tap into your memory and make you think of things you would imagine of remembering. I have always been fond of jazz and classical music. That was all I listened to back in the day. Maybe the occasional opera, too." He laughed.

The song ended and changed to The Fray's, "Look After You".

"And no, I never considered traveling on the Titanic, Bella." He laughed even harder.

"I did know a fellow who was aboard, though." He chimed.

"Really? Who?"

"Oh gosh, what was his name? I think it was…Jack Dawson?" He chuckled.

"Oh shut up." I laughed and attempted to punch him in the arm. Edward softly took my hand before I could reach him and kissed the top of my balled up fist. My hand began to relax and I gave in. I could not even fake anger with him. He was just too good. He looked at me and smiled his crooked smile I loved so much. I melted. Then the car stopped. Edward turned off the car, and quickly met me at the passenger door, opening it for me. He reached in and took my hand.

"After you, Mrs. Cullen."


End file.
